


lucky

by banrens



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tags will be updated, sunset couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrens/pseuds/banrens
Summary: 100 word drabbles dedicated to Yuuwata. there is no continuous plotline (could be AUS one chapter and something more canon the next)
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 6





	1. winter

The first winter spent with all of Argonavis came sooner than expected. Their plans to move to Tokyo, to participate in the Live royale fest, to take their dreams even higher than they’ve been before. Christmas was celebrated with all five together, and slowly time passed and the new year came, and they all wished that Argonavis could last a lifetime. 

And then it was Febuary. The band had made it one year, and they were only going farther each day. For once, Wataru held Yuuto’s hand first, as the snow drifted onto their faces. They’ve made it here, together. 


	2. reassurance

Wataru gently shushed Yuuto as he held him tightly, his arms wrapped around Yuuto’s quivering figure. The room was silent aside from Yuuto’s sobs, muffled by Wataru’s shoulder which he’d buried his face in. Wataru could only imagine how much it hurt. How isolated and alone Yuuto must’ve had felt. That was long behind him now, but the scars on his heart remained.

Wataru let Yuuto cling onto him, whispering words of reassurance between kisses he pressed to Yuuto’s face. Wataru kissed his boyfriend’s tears away till they all dried up, and the sobs that wrecked his body were hushed.


End file.
